<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My R.(vent type thing) by MusiciIsLife25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594679">My R.(vent type thing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciIsLife25/pseuds/MusiciIsLife25'>MusiciIsLife25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Oneshots I made [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Probably more tags I can’t remember, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This was made awhile ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciIsLife25/pseuds/MusiciIsLife25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em></em>
  <br/>
  <strong>There is going to be su!c!de in it, so be careful. Also mentions the loss of a loved one, and there will be a warning where things get real bad.</strong>
  <br/>
</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BEN (BEN Drowned) &amp; Original Character(s), Implied Jane Arkensaw | Jane the killer/Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer &amp; Original Character(s), Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork &amp; Original Character(s), Nina Hopkins | Nina the Killer &amp; Original Character(s), Nina Hopkins | Nina the Killer/Original Female Character, Original Character/Original Character, Sally Williams (Creepypasta) &amp; Original Character(s), Slender Man &amp; Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby &amp; BEN (BEN Drowned), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby &amp; Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby &amp; Slender Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Oneshots I made [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My R.(vent type thing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em></em>
  <br/>
  <strong>There is going to be su!c!de in it, so be careful. Also mentions the loss of a loved one, and there will be a warning where things get real bad.</strong>
  <br/>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Glitch's POV</strong></em><br/>
I was walking to the rooftop. I knew nobody was going to be there, or I thought so. As I was about to take my shoes off, I see Jane. I noticed she was going to jump. "Hey! Please don't do it!" I yelled to her.</p>
<p>She looked at me surprised I was even here. "Why shouldn't I?" She questioned after she got over her shock. "Jane please don't. There are people who love you!" I told her, walking closer to her. "I thought he was a good guy when I first met him and Liu..." Jane said, smiling, "but then he murdered his parents, tried to kill Liu, killed my family, and tried to burn me." I stared at her, wanting to help as best I could.</p>
<p>"How am I able to help you?" I inquired. "I don't know..." I sighed at her response, but I made her sit down with me. "Talk to me." Jane looked surprised by my actions, but soon talked to me. "I thought that he was the one I could be good friends with, but then all that happened." Jane explained. "He was the only other person I knew that stood up to Randy and his goons." I nodded my head along with what she was saying.</p>
<p>"You still have people who care about you though. They're your friends. I'm your friend! You and Clockwork are so happy together, aren't you?" Jane looked at me while I said that. "I-I don't know... Besides, Clockwork doesn't even like me..." She said, now looking away from me. "Well, can you stay alive, if not for me, than for Clockwork?" I got up as she nodded her head to my question. We headed back to the mansion, noticing Clockwork and Ryan were waiting for us outside the school.</p>
<p>I walked up to the roof again. I had just taken off my shoes when I noticed Toby was here. "Toby?! What are you doing?!" I called to him. He looked at me with a blank expression, beginning to walk towards me. "I miss her..." Was all he said to me.</p>
<p>I hugged him as tight as I could, knowing how hard it is to lose a family member. "I know, buddy. It's going to be okay. I bet she would be happy that you're safe." I told him as he hugged me back. "Hey, we've still got dinner at the mansion, so why don't we go so the others don't worry?" I questioned as he dried his tears. "O-okay." He said, ticking badly. As we walked down to the front of the school, Slender was there.</p>
<p>"Are you two okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Don't ask any other questions though." He nodded his head as he watched me and Toby get in the car.</p>
<p>Almost everyday since then, there was always someone there. And I always made them turn away. I knew that no one can know about how I feel. I can't let them worry about me. Then there was someone with almost the exact problem as me.</p>
<p>I had just gotten to the rooftop when I noticed Nina was there. I didn't like her, at all, but I didn't want her to die. "Nina? Why're you up here?" I asked. She looked at me shocked, just like everyone else before her. "Why do you care?! No one cares about me..." She said, though I heard her whispering the last part. "I care because I don't want anyone to feel like they don't belong!" I yelled to her.</p>
<p>She looked at me, and started to walk over. "None of you ever care or notice me, so why now? Why start noticing me because of my mistakes, huh?!" She questioned as I flinched at her yelling. "I've always noticed you, okay?! But the way you obsess over Jeff gets annoying! I don't think you notice, but there are people who care for you!" I told her, trying not to cry. "Yeah right." She said obviously not believing what I said. "There you two are!" We heard Ellie, aka Winter's Death, yell.</p>
<p>"C'mon! Slender is going to get mad." She said, blushing when she noticed Nina. "I-I guess I get to caught up in my thoughts to notice." She mumbled to me.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>From here on out, it's going to be triggering. Please be careful when reading. Talks about  suic!de and panic attack in some detail.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Today is the day I'm doing it. No one can stop me now. I took off my shoes, took my glasses off, and took my purple jacket/hoodie off. I walked towards the edge of the roof. I jumped. I didn't think, I just moved.</p>
<p>No more cutting, no more beating myself up, no more anxiety, no more depression. I'm finally free from the pain of the world. No more anything. Just as I was about to hit the ground, something weird happened. It felt like someone had entered my mind.</p>
<p>All of a sudden I woke up. I was in cold sweat, trying to catch my breath. The last day was a dream? But, how? It felt so real.</p>
<p>I looked up, and my breath hitched. "Why didn't you tell me anything." Ryan demanded. "Child, we are always here for you." Slender told me. Ben, Toby, Clockwork, Jane, and Sally were also saying stuff, but I couldn't here them. I just heard ringing in my ears, and was breathing really fast.</p>
<p>I'm having a panic attack, aren't I? Why now of all times? I can't cry in front of them... I can't take it. I broke down crying. No way I could hold it in any more.</p>
<p>Ryan was telling them to do something, but I couldn't focus on anything. I felt him come infront of me, and I only heard him say touch. I knew he was asking if he could touch me. I shook my head yes, and he hugged me. I hugged back as tightly as I could, sobbing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>The triggering stuff should be ending here.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Pl-please don't leave me." I begged him. We stayed hugging the whole night, not noticing the others had taken photos for blackmail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em></em>
  <br/>
  <strong>This whole thing was 1000 words long. I thought it would be longer, but I guess I was wrong. Also, this was somewhat of a vent. If y’all are interested, I will write some backstory for the OCs mentioned in this.</strong>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>